Coming Home
by Scarlett Silence
Summary: AU. All she wanted was for him to come home. She didn't care about the sunset, the birds, nothing. Even if he didn't remember who she was, she wanted her beloved to come back home.


**I am sooo sorry to everyone who has read my latest fic (Of Heart, Mind and Soul)! Thankfully, I found a solution to the problem, so it's all better now! **

**This fanfic though is just something angsty so I can release my anxiety…I'm shadowing at a high school tomorrow, but the person I'm shadowing is a sophomore, and she's pretty popular and since I'm extremely shy towards people I'm not really friends with…I'm gonna die x.x. **

**So here's just a random fic I decided to just spew out 'cause there's no way I can sleep… I hope it's better than my others 'cause after reading them over again…I realized how crappy they were…but hopefully this one's actually decent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of these characters, or any sanity. **

Elizaveta stared out the window of the small Austrian cottage. The sun was just setting, and the brilliant golden light that came with the rising of the moon set the sky ablaze with bright colors that seemed surreal. But she wasn't paying any attention to the sky; her gaze was focused on the small winding road.

She waited for a van that she knew wouldn't come, but she continued to pray for, day in and day out.

She did this every morning when she woke up and right before she went to sleep.

Elizaveta just refused to think that he was gone forever.

She wouldn't even think about the possibility of him leaving her. He made a promise, and not once had he ever broken any of his promises.

Elizaveta stared down at the gold band that proudly graced her finger and tried her best to hold back the tears that have been threating to spill over since the beginning of the day.

All she wanted was him to come back home.

She wanted him to hold her in his slender arms, and whisper in her ear like he always used to.

She wanted him to kiss her goodnight, and greet her in the morning.

Everything seemed empty without him here with her.

The tears that had been hiding behind her eyelids had finally spilled, and soon the strong Hungarian was reduced to nothing more than a sobbing mess.

It had been four years since her fiancé, Roderich, had left to fight in the war. Not that he wanted to leave; actually it was the complete opposite. If there was a way of getting out of the war, he would have done anything. But alas, he had to go.

_If it wasn't for that blasted draft, he would still be here!_

Elizaveta's sobs and cries of sorrow echoed through the lonely house, bouncing off of every wall and ceiling and making the small cottage seem large and hollow.

She hadn't seen her beloved Roderich in four years. Sure, he sent her beautifully handwritten letters, and he tried to video chat her every chance that he got, but nothing could replace his gentle embrace.

But Elizaveta hadn't heard anything from him during the past month, and she was starting to get worried.

Roderich was never the fighting type. According to his 'friend' Gilbert, he was a 'prissy aristocrat who would pass out from exhaustion from just gardening'.

So obviously, she was extremely nervous for his safety. Every time the phone rang, she thought it was the military, telling her that her beloved fiancé was dead, or worse, missing in action.

That is what she dreaded most. At least of he was dead, he would finally be at peace, but if he was MIA, then who knows what the enemy could be doing to him. She had only seen him in deep pain a couple of times, and each time it broke her heart.

Her erratic sobs finally calmed down into small hiccups and a few lingering tears.

She took out her flower hair clip and held it in her cupped palms, like it was a fragile butterfly that, with the tiniest bit of movement, would fly away and leave her alone.

Roderich had given it to her the day he was deployed. He had told her that it was a Peony, and that it symbolized love, and a happy life and, most importantly, a happy marriage. Ever since then, she wore it every day, along with the bandana that he had given her for her birthday, and the ring.

When he had proposed, it was possibly the happiest moment of her short life.

He had done it on their trip to Italy.

_They had originally gone to Rome for a concert, since Roderich was possibly the best composer Elizaveta ever heard. When Roderich asked to go sightseeing, she never thought anything of it. That is until he rushed them up the Leaning Tower of Pisa._

_Roderich was the never the running type, so when they were at the top of the monument and out of breath, the young Hungarian girl was curious to why they had to be up there at that precise time. _

_As soon as she turned around to ask, she saw her boyfriend down on one knee, holding out an oh-so-obvious box. She said yes, obviously, but soon after they returned home, Roderich got the letter._

_There was a lot of arguing after that. Elizaveta told him not to go, but he had no choice in the matter. _

_When they broke the life-changing news to everyone, there was a multitude of responses. _

_Arthur and Feliciano helped comfort the distressed Hungarian, knowing exactly what she was going through, considering their current boyfriends, Alfred and Ludwig, were in the military also._

_Ludwig and Arthur helped Roderich, trying to tell him that it wasn't as bad as it seemed._

_And of course, Gilbert just laughed and said that he wouldn't even last a minute._

_They day he was deployed, they were all there. Alfred and Ludwig were off duty at the moment, so they could see their friend off. _

_Elizaveta remembered how odd the uniform looked on Roderich. His slender form seemed lost in the slightly baggy outfit, and the sorrow and fear in his eyes broke his fiancé's heart, and all she could do was kiss him goodbye one last time and tell him to come back home._

_With a weak smile, he promised and walked to where all of the other soldiers were lining up. Elizaveta did all she could to not start bawling on the spot, but a few lost tears managed to make their way down her grief stricken face._

She continued to stare down at the beautiful peony. The lifelikeness of it seemed surreal, it reminded her of her beloved Roderich; she felt closer to him when she held it like this.

She stroked the soft, silk petals lightly with her fingertips like she was afraid that it would shatter.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes yet again, as she started to think of Roderich.

_She just wanted him home._

Elizaveta felt her eyelids grow heavy as the sun went down completely, and left the obsidian darkness behind.

She placed the peony on the coffee table and lay down on the plush couch. She had no energy to wander all the way up to her and Roderich's room, not to mention the loneliness she would feel, being alone in the king-sized bed.

Not even bothering to get a blanket, she rested her head against the soft leather of the couch, and fell asleep with tears still falling.

She woke up to the sound of chirping birds that hadn't gone south, and the wind ruffling the bare winter branches.

At first she thought that she was in her bed with Roderich, and everything had gone back to normal. That is until she tried to sit up and her cheek was pried from the leather couch. Her high spirits were soon demolished and she wearily sat up, trying to work out the kinks in her neck and back.

As soon as she heard a satisfying _pop _Elizaveta stood up and trudged to the kitchen.

She had forgotten to eat last night, and her stomach grumbled in complaint.

She quickly poured herself a (rather large) bowl of cereal and began attacking the food with renowned determination.

She finished quickly, and proceeded to place the dirty bowl in the sink. She was about to wash it, along with all of yesterday's meals, when she heard a rather peculiar sound; a violin.

Elizaveta's heart stopped when she noticed what song it was.

She dropped everything she was doing and ran to the source of the music; Roderich's music room on the other end of the house.

When she finally got there, she saw what she believed to be the most beautiful sight in the world.

There he was, her beloved Roderich, playing the violin in his uniform, like he never even left. His large duffle bag was discarded at the edge of the doorway, but Elizaveta didn't even notice.

"R-R-Roderich…" She called tentatively. He stopped played and opened his eyes. The violet orbs were full of love, joy, and happiness.

"I told you I would come home"

Elizaveta couldn't hold back anymore.

She ran to him and with blurry eyes, she grabbed onto his uniform with no intention of letting go. Roderich just smiled and wrapped his arms around Elizaveta, as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you got here" She said between shaky breaths. The young Austrian kissed her head.

"Because you were just so peaceful," he took one arm away from around her and replaced it under her chin. He made her look up, and _God did he miss her. _

Roderich felt tears form in his eyes as he leaned in for a long waited for kiss. When their lips finally met, the loneliness, the sorrow, _the heartbreak _that being apart for four years brought was finally gone, and was replaced by love and the pure bliss of being together again.

The kiss was innocent, yet it was full of passion. There was no intimacy in it, only love and ecstasy.

When the finally parted, Roderich brought Elizaveta in closer, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered.

"Welcome home"

**I know it's not Christmas yet, but in 7 days it is so…yeah…**

**This didn't come out as well as I would have liked it to…but I managed to cram some USUK and Gerita in here, so it's not a total loss! **

**I'm debating whether or not to do a separate fic on the proposal or perhaps Austria's point of view on it all…If I get enough requests then I will.**

**And sorry for any grammar mistakes, this hasn't been edited yet…**

**PLEASE REVEIW! gratzi~**


End file.
